


Meant to Be

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: For over ten years, the feelings have built, drawing them closer together, but today may just be the day they cross the line...
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Meant to Be

“Jared?” I call out, climbing the steps to your trailer. No one has seen you since lunchtime so Bob sent me to come to find you. 

When I knock on the door, there’s no answer, but somehow-- I know you're inside. 

Ignoring the bustling of extras and the crew prepping for the next scene, I sit with my back to the door. 

“I’m here, Jare. Whatever you need, I’m here for you, man,” I say softly, turning my head to the door. 

“They want me to bring you back to set, but if you can’t, it’s okay. We’ll just sit here until you're ready.” 

_“Jensen, I-- I can’t...”_

Your voice is shaky. I imagine you sitting on the couch, digging your blunt nails into your scalp as you shove your hands through your long hair. 

“Then we won’t. We’ll just stay here.” 

_“Jen, I-- I need…”_

I wait, but you say nothing more. “What is it, Jare? What do you need?” 

_“I-- I need...you.”_

As soon as I hear the words come out of your mouth, I know I’ll do anything-- Anything you ask, anything you need. I’ll do it without question. 

Curling the fingers of my left hand into a fist so I can’t see the gold band that’s practically burning my skin, I close my eyes. 

_“Unlock the door,”_ I say, my voice sounding teary. 

When the lock clicks, I rise, almost wishing my heart was racing in my chest. But even knowing what I’m about to do, the beat is steady and sure. 

I reach out with my left hand, one last reminder-- one last chance to turn back before I cross the line. 

She’s in my mind as I twist the knob and push the door open. Her long, red hair and soft, kind eyes. The desperate hugs each time I leave. She’s always been so understanding of our close relationship, but this… If I do this, I’ll lose her forever… 

As soon as I see your tear-streaked face, her image fades. 

Stepping over the threshold, I gently shut the door behind me, not taking my eyes off of you. You somehow look small in your large hoodie and jeans, like a child that needs consoling… 

“It’s okay, Jare,” I whisper, reaching out to cup your face with my hand. “I’m here.” 

I see the moment you try to pull back-- your brow creases and you part your lips to speak, but no words come out. Neither of us knows what to say anymore. We’ve run out of reasons, exhausted every excuse of why we shouldn’t-- why this is wrong. 

My other hand trembles when I lift it to your shoulder in a move that’s so familiar it feels like coming home. And when I step closer- so close I can feel your heat- and rest my forehead against yours, I have to take a steadying breath. 

The anticipation has been building for so long that my body strums with each small movement. 

My hand slips into your hair. 

Your grasp on my waist tightens. 

You widen your stance. 

I slip into place. 

The moment our lips touch, the precious calm shatters. 

Our hands can’t get enough of each other, grasping and pulling, trying to get just a little bit closer though we’re flush already. Our teeth clash through desperate kisses as we stumble over to the couch. 

It’s not made for our passionately frantic movements and groans when I cover your body with mine. 

In the back of my mind, I think I hear someone pounding at the door, but no, it’s the echo of my own heartbeat, throbbing in time with the needy ache in my groin. 

I don’t remember undressing but now, our naked bodies are sliding back and forth, slipping into a place that’s been warming for years-- waiting until we succumbed to the pull between us. 

Your cry is anguished-- the pain of me finally where I belong overlapping with the guilt of what we’re doing. 

But we can’t stop, now that we’ve felt it. I need you like air. I’m the lifeblood now rushing through your veins, keeping your heart beating a steady rhythm. 

Your desperate whimpers drive me further over the edge, into the unknown, yet I’m not afraid. I know you’re there with me, by my side. 

_“Jare,”_ I whisper, breaking the silence that’s fallen over us. One word-- a name that means so much more. I never have to explain to you, you understood me from day one. 

Tears slip down your face as we move together, waves climbing higher, gaining power until we finally crash. 

Our cries mingle until I’m not sure what my voice sounds like anymore-- _Maybe it’s always been you..._

When you open your mouth to speak, I steal the words before you can say them. We don’t need to say it aloud, we both know with numbing clarity that there’s no going back. I’m yours, fully and completely. And your mine-- in heart and soul. 

Perhaps later, once your smell no longer surrounds me and your arms aren’t enveloping me in such a perfect hold, I will wonder if what we did was wrong, but here-- _now_ \-- I don’t need to know. 

All I need is you. Forever and Always. Your Sam to my Dean. Two Texas boys who fought for so long to ignore the heat of destiny. 

I never believed in soulmates until I found you, Jared. The missing half I didn’t know I was searching for until we melted together. 

At some point I get up to lock the door, not wanting anyone to invade into our adulterous serenity. 

* * *

On set, we pretend that nothing’s changed, that the earth didn’t move beneath us when we finally succumbed to forbidden desire. 

But where a gentle reminder used to be, now, two gold bands burn twin flesh during stolen kisses and tender lovemaking. 

_Turn back…_ , they whisper, taunting us as we choose to follow a path that’s lain vacant for over a decade.

Each step away from them, means one step closer to the void beyond. It should be empty and terrifying, halting us, squeezing our hearts with fear, but it’s not. All we need is each other. 

When the scenery melts around us and familiar voices finally fade into silence... When we're alone and your hand is in mine, I’ve never felt more sure. 

_"Forever-"_ I whisper into your flesh. 

Your eyes meet mine. _"_ _\--and always."_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling a lot lately with feeling pressured to post on here and it's messing with my head. I think I need to take a break from all of my chapter fics-- the growing number of unfinished works is overwhelming me to the point that I don't even want to write most days. And as this is a huge factor in managing my anxiety, I need to be able to express what I feel regardless of whether you, my lovely readers, are asking for it. 
> 
> I still have a list of prompts that I would like to complete at some point, but for now, I need to write for one: me.  
> I hope you all understand and will continue to support my writing. You have no idea how much you all mean to me. Each and every one of your comments makes it a little easier to put myself out there...keep going. Even if I don't respond, I read them all. 
> 
> Please remember to take care of yourself. Don't let your own needs become buried beneath an overwhelming list of to-dos and not-to-dos. We're all the same, my dear readers-- making our way through the day one breath at a time. 
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading,
> 
> \--Pineprin


End file.
